Overlord Volume 02
The Dark Warrior is the 2nd light novel volume in Overlord series. It was released on November 30, 2012. It details about Ainz Ooal Gown as Momon and Narberal Gamma as Nabe and their ascension to fame as adventurers in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Main Summary One week after the teleportation to this unknown world. Ainz Ooal Gown and his battle maid, Narberal Gamma infiltrate the fortress city of E-Rantel as adventurers. Their objectives are to gather information and gain fame in E-Rantel. Being offered a request to collect medical herbs, they took to the forest where the beast named the "Wise King of the Forest" dwells. At the same time, a sinister influence of an evil secret order is approaching to E-Rantel. The legion of undead controlled by an evil magic caster, and a ruthless warrior block the way of Ainz! Full Summary Ainz, together with Narberal Gamma, heads to E-Rantel under their alias as Momon and Nabe while they take on their adventurer identities. Having to start out as the lowest ranking adventurers, which is a copper plate, they head to an inn in order to rest up but are pulled into a small fight and Ainz gives away one of his YGGDRASIL potions as a compensation to a female adventurer. The next day they team up with the adventurer group called the Swords of Darkness to go on a monster extermination expedition. Before leaving they are interrupted by Nfirea Bareare who wishes to hire Momon as an escort to Carne Village in order to gather some herbs. His true intention for doing this is that he's trying to find out about the recipe of creating the potion that Brita brought in not too long ago, the potion which came from Ainz. Ainz accepts his request only if the Swords of Darkness can come along and Nfirea agrees. While traveling to Carne Village, a sinister group named Zuranon led by Khajiit Dale Badantel, a Necromancer, is offered assistance by Clementine, a former holder of the ninth seat of the Black Scripture to work together to raise an massive undead army in the hopes of turning E-Rantel into a second undead city. To realize their scheme, they need to get a hold of Nfirea, so that they could be able to use a very powerful magic item due to his talent that allows him to use any magic items. With him having left the city at the moment, there is no other choice but to wait for his return. On their journey to Carne Village, Ainz's group encounter a hostile group of Goblins and Ogres. During the fight between the goblins and ogres, Ainz uses this opportunity as a way to show off his strength and raise his fame in front of the adventurers he is with. Eventually making their way to Carne Village, they are all surprised that the village is fortified with a sturdy wall. Ainz understands that the villagers have started to make defensive barricades to better protect themselves ever since their previous experience with the Sunlight Scripture. Using the magic item Ainz had previously given to Enri Emmot, she summoned the Goblin Troop who have been helping them with village security and teaching the villagers how to defend themselves. It turns out that Enri is the childhood friend of Nfirea. During their stay at the village, both Enri and Nfirea exchange news. Taking hints from Enri's stories of the deeds of the villager's savior, Nfirea discovers that Momon's true identity is actually the magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown. Astonished, Nfirea runs to the hill where Ainz is seen watching the villagers who're practicing their marksmanship with the bow and arrow. Upon meeting him face to face, Nfirea asks whether Momon is actually Ainz Ooal Gown. This unexpected turn of event surprises Ainz. After confirming his identity, Nfirea explains about his hidden agenda in hiring Ainz. Even though he is still confused with the turn of events, Ainz was relieved that Nfirea doesn't seem to want the recipe to do any harm. He simply brushes Nfirea's actions as simply an act of securing connections with him. Nfirea sighs in relief and gratefully thanks him for saving the villagers and the girl he loves. The next day, they head into the forest to gather naturally grown Arnica Grass used for manufacturing potions. Still wanting to increase his fame further, Ainz provokes the Wise King of the Forest into attacking them with the help of Aura. To Ainz's disappointment, the Wise King turns out to be a giant hamster all along, but he decides that she might still has some use and makes her submit to him. Everyone else is impressed by the majestic form of the Wise King while Ainz sees him only as being a cute hamster. He later gives her a new name, Hamsuke. Upon their return to E-Rantel, the group splits up with Momon and Nabe heading towards the Adventurer's Guild to register Hamsuke as their pet while Nfirea with the Swords of Darkness return to the pharmacy to unload the supplies and claim their reward. When the latter arrive at the pharmacy, Khajiit and Clementine who have both been lying in wait for Nfirea attack them, killing the Sword of Darkness and kidnapping Nfirea. On his way to Nfirea's house, Ainz meets up with Lizzie Bareare, Nfirea's grandmother. After a little chat, Ainz accompanies Lizzie back to the pharmacy. When they reach there, they find the zombified members of the Swords of Darkness who are quickly disposed of by Ainz. Once discovering that Nfirea has been kidnapped, Ainz is hired by Lizzie to rescue him. Ainz and Narberal then set out to the cemetery where Zuranon has released their undead army to attack the city. Breaking their way through a hoard of low leveled undead, they eventually reach Zuranon's hiding place. Momon and Clementine distance themselves away from the group to start their one on one duel while Nabe and Khajiit battle against each other. After some time, with Ainz's permission, Narberal releases her true power and kills Khajiit with her powerful seventh tier magic spell. When he was done telling Nabel to get serious, Ainz decided to finish Clementine off by bear hugging her to death in his true form. Upon defeating Zuranon and rescuing Nfirea, Ainz and Narberal are given a huge boost in fame and rapidly advance to a Mythril rank adventurer. Meanwhile, back at the inn Ainz contacts Nazarick only to find out that Shalltear Bloodfallen has rebelled against them. Chapters * Prologue * Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers * Chapter 2: Journey * Intermission * Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest * Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death * Epilogue Trivia Web Novel * Instead of Ainz, Narberal Gamma becomes the Adventurer "Momon" alone, using illusion magic. * Brita uses the same room with Momon. Since she does not like the smell from the herbs used to cure wounds, she gives a minor healing potion to her. * Swords of Darkness are called the Axe of Cyclone. * Lizzie Bareare tries to learn how to make red potion from Momon directly, but is refused. * Momon introduces himself as an apprentice of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Momon defeats Khajiit by chance during his promotion test. Gallery Category:Light Novels